Pansy Parkinson: The Truth is Revealed
by sarahbuggs
Summary: Between helpless crushes on Draco, Crabb liking her, and her best friend's jealousy, Pansy Parkinson's definitely not a shallow character in J.K. Rowling's riveting series Harry Potter. Why were Pansy's parents taken away? Here's where you'll find out!
1. prologue

Author's Note-

This fan fiction consists of mainly narrations, diary entries, love notes, and monolog. It took me a while to write it because I don't have a lot of free time, but I hope it satisfies readers. This is my first fan fiction, so I don't have much experience. Please read and review, I love suggestions, (and really need them) so if you read and review, you can be positive I'll use a lot of the suggestions made by reviewers. I don't own anything. Thanks! Enjoy! ( ;


	2. The Crush

Hogwarts, 1st year

Dear Diary,

I haven't felt this way since before my parents were taken away. I think I'm in love. His name is Draco. He's so dreamy with his deep blue eyes, pale blond hair that tousles around his forehead in the breeze. He comes from a pureblood family, and is really cool and popular. I can't stop thinking about him…

Young Pansy Parkinson is experiencing the typical eleven year old crush. We've all been through this stage in our lives and eventually have come to realize that we are only having a small crush and that though it feels serious, we are not really "in love," and that it will pass in time. Little does Pansy know, this small crush of hers will soon elevate and eventually turn desperate…


	3. Milly Has a Secret

Now four years after Pansy first started crushing on Draco, some things have changed. Two more characters are in this chapter. One is named Millecent Bulstrode, and she is a 5th year slytherin girl who's best friends with Pansy. Her screenname is mbluvagrl. The other one is named Crabb. His screenname is mbodygardcrabb. Pansy's screenname is pansywtch101. Draco's screenname is dmwzrdhotty89. I still own nothing. I have no reviews from anyone except from myself. SO ReViEw! Or else! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

Life was pretty good for Pansy until…

(Note)

"My Dearest Panzie,

Im madlly in luve with yu. I dreem of you'r butiful fase constintly… do yu lik me?

With Luve Frum,

Crabb"

Oh no! Pansy was in a fix now! How would she ever be able to get up the courage to turn Crab down! She'd just have to figure it out somehow.

(IMs)

Friends Online:

**mbluvagrl**

**pansywtch101**

Friends offline:

No One

**pansywtch101**: Hi Milly!

**Mbluvagrl**: Wazzup!

**pansywtch101**: You'll never believe it if I tell you…

**mbluvagrl**: Stop with the crappy suspense and tell me already!

**pansywtch101**: Fine…

**pansywtch101**: Crab wrote me a note,

**mbluvagrl**: Crab can write?

**pansywtch101**: Well he had a ton of spelling mistakes, and he can't even spell my name, but you're pulling me off the subject. The note said that he liked me and asked me if I liked him!

**mbluvagrl**: So do you?

**pansywtch101**: Oh Milly, you know I have a major crush on Draco! And besides, who would like someone who can't even spell their name?

**mbluvagrl**: Well actually,…

**pansywtch101**: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Milly! What has gotten into you?

**mbluvagrl**: I'm sorry… I guess I should let you have him if you want him…

**mbluvagrl has signed offline at 5:23 pm, on 12/27/01**

(Dialogue)

Pansy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Stupid stupid stupid Milly, I do not like crab and I never will! Aaarrgg! Why did you have to log offline in the middle of this very important conversation? Why why why!...

(IMs)

**Would you like to add mbodygardcrabb to your Contacts list?**

(Dialogue)

Pansy: Uh oh!

(IMs)

**pansywtch101**: Yes

**mbodygardcrabb**: Hiy!

**pansywtch101**: That isn't how you spell hi.

**mbodygardcrabb**: Sory.

**pansywtch101**: That's not how you spell sorry either.

**mbodygardcrabb**: Wats with the obseshon with speling Panzey babe?

**pansywtch101**: You're jumping to conclusions. And besides, you spelled my name wrong. It's spelled Pansy, and it's part of my screenname, incase you haven't noticed…

**mbodygardcrabb**: But yu arre obsesed with speling!

(Dialogue)

Pansy: Man! He's thicker than I thought he was!

(IMs)

**pansywtch101**: No no no! You're not jumping to conclusions about the spelling obsession, I am kind of obsessed about spelling. But you are jumping to conclusions about if I like you or not…

(Crabb was too thick to take the hint)

**mbodygardcrabb**: So do ya wanna go to the Leaky Cauldron with me on Tuesday? Kinda lik a dait.

(Dialogue)

Pansy: Shit! He still thinks I like him… and he spelled like and date wrong!

(IMs)

**pansywtch101**: I'm sorry Crabb, but I just don't think you are the right person for me…

**mbodygardcrabb**: So that means no, right?

**pansywtch101**: Yeah.

**mbodygardcrabb**: Oh…

**mbodygardcrabb has logged offline at 6:07 pm on 12/27/01**

(Dialogue)

Pansy: Damn! I try to let him down easy, and what do I get for it? (in a mimicking voice) "Oh." What the hell is with that?

(IMs)

**Would you like to add dmwzrdhotty89 to your Contacts list?**

Did you like it? Please review!


	4. Crabbe is Brought To Reality

Sorry I haven't edited in so long, I was away… I got some great reviews, but it would be even more helpful if I got specific suggestions! Anyway back to the story. (P. S. My brain elves are named Jack, Jill, and Aniruddha.) (P. P. S. Brain elves are like little voices in your head that tell you what to do, kind of like your conscience.) Two new characters come in this time. They are Pansy's foster parents. Her foster mom is named Shira, and her foster dad's name is Andrew.

* * *

(IMs)**

* * *

Would you like to add dmwzrdhotty89 to your Contacts list?**

**pansywtch101**: **Yes.**

**dmwzrdhotty89**: Hey! What's up?

**pansywtch101**: Um… well… um…

**dmwzrdhotty89**: You feelin' okay Pansy?

**pansywtch101**: Um… Gotta go… Bye…

**pansywtch101 has signed offline at 5:41 pm on 12/27/01**

* * *

(Talking)

* * *

Pansy: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! …I think he likes me!

Shira: (shouting from downstairs) Pansy!

Pansy: What?

Shira: Are you doing your homework?

Pansy: (lying) Um… yes… well… I guess so… 'ish… um… mumble mumble Shit! Mumble mumble…

Andrew: (also shouting) Pansy! Do what your mother says!

Pansy: She's not my mother!

Andrew: She is for now!

Pansy: (Choosing to ignore this comment) and you're not my father!

Andrew: Oh Pansy! Do you always have to do this? (Coming into her room)

Pansy: (in tears) go away! I hate you! Sniffle sniffle

Andrew: Oh Pansy, you know Shira and I love you more than anything in the world! That's why we took you in the first place!

Pansy: No! You only took me in because your mother made you! Don't think I don't remember! I was five and a half years old, and I remember the entire thing!

Andrew: That isn't true! (Which indeed it was) We took you in to our loving arms because we chose to! (This was quite a lie.) Honey I know you're still upset about what happened with your parents, but you'll have to get over it some time!

Pansy: Just shut up and leave my room you liar!

Andrew: But Pansy I…

Pansy: I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! Just LEAVE!

Andrew: Okay! Okay! But sweety you kno…

Pansy: LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW! GO!

Andrew: Fine!

(Andrew left the room)

Pansy lay on her bed crying for hours, thinking about the night they left.

* * *

(Flashback)_

* * *

It had been a stormy night. The entire muggle village was silent, and foreboding. All of a sudden a lightning bolt lit up the sky, and illuminated in front of her bed was a tall, hooded figure. Pansy saw his outstretched arm and slowly followedit with her eyes until she reached the fingers. There, clenched in his four fingered hand, was a wand._

* * *

Did you like it? I have a major cliff hanger there, can you guess who it is? There is a big hint in there some where... Just a note, in the next chapter I start in the middle of a flashback, just so you don't get confused... Please R+R! 


	5. Draco Reveals All

Hi again, after this I am not updating until I have at least 5 reviews. I may have a guest star a bit later in the story, but anyway, now on with the next chappie! ( :

_Suddenly, Pansy heard a shout. "Get out of my house you lying cheating deceitful bag of shit!" It was Pansy's father, and he had been talking to the hooded figure. Then she heard a shout, Crucio! She saw a bright purple light and heard her beloved father start screaming. He crumpled to the floor writhing in pain. _

_Her mother ran in to see what was going on, saw her husband's motionless body on the floor, and ran to his side, sobbing uncontrollably. And then it was her turn. Pansy heard another shout, saw another bright light, and scared to death at what was happening to her parents, she hid her eyes. Accidentally, she rolled out of her bed, and dropped to the floor. She grabbed her teddy bear named Max, and crawled under her bed. The hooded figure turned around. Seeing no one, he strolled out of the house and apperated from the front lawn back to his master's side, in a cave in the Himalayas. _

_That night was the first time Harry Potter's scar seared so badly that it woke him up. He wondered why his "car crash" scar would suddenly flare up in pain in the middle of the night. "Must have slept on it wrong" he thought. _

Pansy woke up to a complete darkness accept for a square of glowing light in the corner of the room. Upon further observation she determined that it was her laptop that she had left on. "I must've fallen asleep." She thought. She sat down at her desk and clicked on her mini lamp next to her laptop. She looked at her buddy list, and saw, to her surprise, that Draco was online. So she clicked on his name.

(IMs)

**pansywtch101**: Sup?

**dmwzrdhotty89**: Not much.

**dmwzrdhotty89**: U shouldn't be up at this time of night!

**pansywtch101**: Well sorry Mr. I'm in charge!

**dmwzrdhotty89**: U R funny!

**pansywtch101**: Tanx!

(Thinking)

"He thinks I'm funny! He likes me! He likes me!" Pansy thought.

(IMs)

**pansywtch101**: So Y R U up?

**dmwzrdhotty89**: Couldn't sleep.

**pansywtch101**: Same.

**dmwzrdhotty89**: So, um, I was um, wondering if you'd like to go to the Leaky Cauldron with me when break's over.

**dmwzrdhotty89**: So do you wanna?

(Talking)

Pansy: Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!

Pansy: He just asked me out!

Pansy heard a rustling noise from Shira and Andrew's room. She froze. She heard a groan, and then her parent's loud snores consisted.

(IMs)

**dmwzrdhotty89**: R U there?

**dmwzrdhotty89**: Hello?

**pansywtch101**: Yeah.

**dmwzrdhotty89**: So will you come?

**pansywtch101**: But I thought U N Milly R going out?

**dmwzrdhotty89**: Um, well we broke up about a month ago, she never spent time with me any more, and she always was eyeing Crabbe.

**pansywtch101**: Oh.

**dmwzrdhotty89**: So do you want to go out with me or what?

**pansywtch101**: Can I think about it for a bit N then get back to u?

**dmwzrdhotty89**: Um sure, I guess.

**pansywtch101**: Cool! See ya!

**dmwzrdhotty89**: Bubi…

**dmwzrdhotty89** **has logged offline.**

**Sign off?**

**pansywtch101: Yes.**

The sun was just rising, and the sky was blue, purple, pink and orange. Pansy sat outside for awhile, thinking about what had just happened online. She would have never guessed a few days ago that she would have to even think for a second whether or not she wanted to go out with Draco. But now everything had changed. She didn't know how Milly would react when Pansy told her about Draco asking her out. She knew it was going to be hard to talk to her about this, but she couldn't betray her best friend. She'd have to talk to her about this. She went back inside just as her radio went on to wake her up.

As she was sitting down at the computer, the Guy on the radio was doing the weather for the day. She listened. "And today on December 28, 2001, we are going to have some sunny showers…" And then Pansy realized it, today she had to get to the train station, she was going back to Hogwarts, because it was the end of the Christmas break! She had to get ready! Pansy grabbed all her books and her robes with the radio still droning on in the background "With some clouds on Tuesday, we'll have a seventy five percent chance of a blizzard…"

So, did you like it, hate it? R+R! ; )


	6. Horemones

Authors Note

I am so so so so so so… etc. sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, so to make it up to you, duu duu duu daaaa! An extra long chappie, and more soon! I have been at camp for like ever (all summer) and a computer was inaccessible. But now I'm back! I'd like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, especially Chelsea. You gave me a great idea for the plot. Thanks!

Pansy was sitting in her compartment alone on the train to Hogwarts when there came a knock on her compartment door. She looked over to see who it was and saw Millicent standing outside. Pansy got up and opened the clear glass door to her compartment.

(Dialogue)

Pansy: Hey Milly!

Millicent: Hi Pansy! Can I sit with you?

Pansy: Sure!

(Motioning for Millicent to sit down)

Pansy: What's up?

Millicent: Ehh, not much.

Pansy: That's cool.

Millicent: Pansy?

Pansy: Yea?

Millicent: We need to talk.

Pansy: I agree.

Millicent: You go first.

Pansy: No you.

Millicent: Fine. Pansy, I think I'm in love.

Pansy: What? With who?

Millicent: Crabbe.

(To herself)

Pansy: Jeeze Louise! Talk about love blinding you!

(out loud)

Pansy: Okay…

Millicent: You don't understand! He's so sweet, and kind, and gentle, and handsome, and smart…

Pansy: Did you really just say that Crabbe is smart?

Millicent: Yes. Underneath that thick exterior he's really a genius at heart!

(Rhyme unintended)

(To herself)

Pansy: You've got to be kidding me! Now I have to deal with this lovesick puppy who thinks that the dumbest kid in London is a genius! God help me!

(Out loud)

Pansy: Um okay, but what… what about Draco?

Millicent: (Sighing) Well, he's beautiful, and he's a really good kisser, and we never had that shag he promised me, and… and… Oh why did I ever break up with him!

She collapsed sobbing onto Pansy's lap.

Millicent: He had such a big penis…

Pansy: Omgd!

(To herself)

Pansy: Well so much for asking if it was okay for me to go out with Draco.

(Out loud)

Pansy: It's okay, every thing's gonna be okay. I promise.

Millicent: Sniffle Sniffle Really?

Pansy: Uh… Um… I uh… I guess…

Millicent: Okay. I'm okay now.

Pansy: Good.

Millicent: I think I'll go back to my compartment now. Okay?

Pansy: Okay. (Uncertainly) It'll work out.

Millicent: Thanks.

Pansy: You're welcome.

A few seconds after Millicent got back into her own compartment, Draco came knocking on Pansy's compartment door.

(To herself)

Pansy: Hmm. Lots of visitors today.

(Out loud)

Pansy: Come on in!

Draco: Thanks. So um, I… I… d-do you like, wanna go out with me?

Pansy: I… Well… See, I… Um… YES!

She practically shouted her answer.

(To herself)

Pansy: (Mentally slapping herself) What are you thinking! You idiot! You dolt! How can you do this to your best friend! You cannot do this! You just—

Suddenly Draco put his hands around her waist. Slowly his hands slid lower and lower, caressing her graceful curves, as he pulled her closer… closer… He pulled her into a deep kiss, pressing his lips to hers, then deepening the kiss, and pressing his tongue thru into her mouth. His tongue explored the caverns of her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Then from behind her she heard a shout.

How could you!

End chappie! Did you like? Did you hate? Please review! Please! Please! Please! Oh, and I'll only put up the next chappie when I get 3 reveiws with constructive ideas from different people. The next chapter is already written and waiting in my computer, saved on Microsoft Word. So bring on those reviews!


	7. Encounter with Draco

Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews, once again. Well, on to the story. Oh, and just for the record, I don't own anything 'cept the screennames and Shira and Andrew. Although Iwould quite like to: P

**

* * *

**

_Then from behind her she heard a shout. _

_How could you!_

* * *

The voice was gruff and low. Pansy turned expecting it to be Crabbe, but saw that it was Goyle! 

Seeing the puzzled and worried look on Pansy's face, Goyle turned to her.

(Dialogue)

Goyle: Not you Pansy.

Goyle: (Turned to Draco again, and glaring at him.) How could you! You broke my PS2! (Holding up a completely gnarled and smoking muggle toy)

Draco: Hey! It's not my fault the stupid thing wouldn't listen to me! The thing obviously reacts badly to magic, because I tried to do the Imperious Curse to make the little dude in green listed to what I bid him, but it didn't work quite right.

Goyle: (Still glaring) Obviously! You know, that cost me like, three hundred dollars!

Draco: What are "Dollars"?

Goyle: American muggle money.

Draco: Oh get out of the compartment! Can't you see I'm busy?

Goyle: Fine! But you owe me!

As soon as Goyle had left the compartment, Draco went right back to Pansy and put his arms right back around her waist and pulled her close.

Draco: Now, where were we?

He smiled mischievously at her and started leaning towards her. She ducked down and under his arms coming to her senses.

Pansy: No! NO! I can't! We can't! YOU just can't!

She ran out of the compartment as fast as she could, leaving him with a bewildered look on his face alone in there. Pansy ran down the hall of the train. Faces in compartments turned, wondering who the girl was who was running down the hall with tears in her eyes? But Pansy didn't care. She couldn't see ahead of her, the images were blurred. She couldn't think strait, why was she running? She couldn't run from what she had just done with Draco. She couldn't run from the awful thing she had just done to her best friend. No, that was impossible. Pansy knew that. But she kept running.

Suddenly she crashed into something. Or someone, as it turned out. She looked up and saw a red headed boy about her age, with pale skin and lots of freckles.

Pansy: Oh! I'm so sorry!

Boy: No no. It's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going.

(To herself)

Pansy: Wow! The boy is cute, and polite!

Boy: Are you okay?

Pansy: I'm not sure, my wrist hurts a lot.

Boy: Here, come into my compartment; I'll have a look at it.

Pansy: Okay.

Boy: My name's Ron Weasley by the way.

Pansy: Ron Weasley? I swear I've heard that name somewhere before!

Ron: Well, maybe we've met before, who knows? What's yours?

But before Pansy could tell him her name, a boy with dark messy hair and glasses burst in to the compartment.

Boy: Ron! You won't believe what Malfoy just did.

Ron: What did he do this time?

Boy: A first year girl came by, and she sneezed on him by mistake,so he petrified her!

Ron: WHAT! How dare he! Stupid slitheryn!

Boy: Yea.

Pansy: What house are you guys in?

Ron: Harry and I are both in Gryffindore.

Pansy: Oh, um, I gotta go, um, um, change into my robes. Bye!

She ran out of the compartment deep in thought. So that's who that other boy was! Harry Potter! And Ron and Harry were obviously good friends. Draco hated Harry. So that was probably where Pansy had heard the name Ron Weasley before! Draco had probably talked about him.

It wasn't until she was almost at her compartment door that Pansy realized that Draco might still be in there. Cautiously, she peeked around the doorway into the compartment. Luckily, Draco had already left the compartment. She ran in, quickly changed into her robes, and grabbed her trunks to haul off the train. As she was stepping off the train an odd thought occurred to Pansy. She had forgotten to make her bed before she had left home.

* * *

Please reveiw, and I would like to have a few reveiws before I update next. The sooner and more you reveiw, the sooner I will update! 


End file.
